


Prompt : "Blanket" and/or "Alone"

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Fandot Creativity Night April 25th 2015 [3]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt : "Blanket" and/or "Alone"

The house was finally quiet. The Driver had left the house about 10 minutes earlier, to do and have dinner with some friends. The Manager wasn't feeling that brilliant and had opted to stay at home. After a lot of fussing from his Driver; “Don't stay up too late. Have some tea. Are you sure you don't want me to stay? Do you have a book to read? Where's the remote? I can turn on the computer for you. Or would you like the laptop?”, he had finally confinced the other man to go and have a good time without him. He was about to be late, so the Driver relented. “Hope you feel better later.” he'd said with a last kiss to the Manager's forehead. The Manager had waved him off from the kitchen window, and sighed. He turned back around and went to sit on their comfy sofa. 

He didn't feel like doing anything, really. So he sat and looked out of the window. It had begun to snow lightly, and he watched as their little garden got covered in the fluffy looking substance.   
He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he started at something heavy and warm being tucked in around him. It was his Driver, who was making sure he stayed warm throughout the time we was alone in the house. 

“I thought you'd left?” 

“I came back early. I just knew you'd forget to take a blanket with you downstairs.”


End file.
